How Daryl got his Jacket
by marybethorama
Summary: My theory on what happened in "30 Days Without an Accident" when Daryl showed wearing a jacket that he hadn't been wearing in the previous scene. Note: I own none of the characters from the Walking Dead. I am just borrowing them for the purposes of my story.


Carol was still smiling to herself about Patrick's "fanboy" behavior. "Staaahp" Daryl protests seeing her grin as she steals a glance at him.

He pulls her arm gently. He's become a bit gentler in his approach after she had pulled away from him after he got a little too physical. He hadn't meant anything he told her when he apologized. She had said she understood, having been through much worse, from him even, but she wasn't about to put up with being manhandled. The discussion had ended, or so she thought, but then he said her name softly and hesitantly reached out to stroke her cheek telling her he'd never never hurt her. That was the first time they kissed. She had waited for Daryl, but seeing him apparently frozen, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Daryl ended up returning the kiss, hesitantly at first, but then with more passion.

Since then there had been several kissed, and then more than kisses two night's ago. They hadn't had any time together since then and Carol was a bit apprehensive, wondering if Daryl wanted to tell her that he wanted to go back to being just friends.

"I left my jacket in your cell last night…" he says as he leads her there. Carol had hoped that last night would have been a repeat of three nights ago, but they had been interrupted by Dr. S, who needed Carol's help. Daryl had practically run away, mumbling something about needing to talk to Rick.

Carol waited expectantly at the cell door while Daryl picked up his jacket from where she had hung it. Daryl picked up the jacket and put it down, taking a deep breath. "Carol," he began.

Carol crossed her arms, ready to hear what he was going to tell her. "Can you?" he gestured toward the curtain, which was partially open. Carol turned and closed the curtain. "The door too." he added, clearing his throat. Carol looked at him for a moment but did as he asked.

She moved toward him. Daryl was looking down at her feet, his hands at her sides. She put her hands on her hips, unable to stop a smile from teasing the corners of her mouth. "What is it exactly that you want Daryl."

Daryl looked up at her through his bangs, a smile starting to appear. "Show me." "Show you what Daryl?" Carol was trying to suppress a laugh that was bubbling out of her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "You said you liked me first. Show me."

"Okay." Carol wound her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. His lips moved hesitantly against hers at first, but he soon deepened the kiss, moving a hand to the back of her neck to hold her head in places as his tongue caressed her mouth. Carol was moaning softly as he kissed her. Finally he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. "Daryl" she breathed. His eyes were dark. "We don't have much time." He tightened his hold on her back, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her. "Daryl we can't…" His hand slipped down to her ass and he pulled her tight against him as he ground into her groaning. Carol moaned softly. Daryl looked over at the wall, starting to turn her toward it. "Daryl!" Carol exclaimed, her face flushing with the realization of what he seemed to be suggesting. Daryl grinned at her. "Only take a minute." "Daryl I've never…. never done that." she finished, feeling ashamed. Daryl moved a hand to her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "First time for everything." Carol looked at him searchingly. "Have you….done that before?" Daryl nodded, then looked at her from under his hair."Yeah." Carol couldn't help the smile that appeared. "I always wanted to, but we really need to get back. Maybe later?" she added hopefully. Daryl sighed but gave her a quick kiss. "Got watch tonight. Maybe you could bring me some dinner." Carol giggled. "I could do that." She gave him another kiss then pulled back, taking his hand in hers.

"Get your stuff. I still have to show you something. Daryl gave her a lascivious grin, looking her up and down. "Oh yeah." "Behave! I'm serious here." Carol straightened her clothes as she turned to open the curtain and walked out toward the yard with Daryl following behind her.


End file.
